1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical switching device having an actuating handle and a contact carrier in which actuation of the actuating handle causes the contact carrier to displace between end positions with each end position being associated with a respective contact on a printed circuit board.
2. Background Art
Such a switching device is used in a vehicle to switch over electrical potentials of devices such as drive motors for electrically driven window lifts, sliding roofs or seats, lighting devices, and the like. The switch over process is performed in a so-called keyed actuation in which the actuating handle and contact carrier return to their original position after actuation. The duration of the switch over process is a function of the actuation speed.